scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
It's a Wonderful Scoob
It's a Wonderful Scoob is the ninth episode of The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. Premise Scooby has a traumatic experience with demon Time Slime and is replaced by lazy dog Bernie Gumsher, but Vincent Van Ghoul shows what will happen to the gang if Scooby doesn't come out of retirement. Synopsis While in pursuit of Time Slime, a demon (or ghost) who can control time, Scooby and the gang have a close call, forcing Vincent Van Ghoul to intervene. He manages to transport them all, except for Scooby, who was holding Time Slime's time scepter during this time, inadvertently knocking him through a temporal vortex. Scooby attempts to use the time scepter, which shows him a "window" through the past to his own birth, and then to more recent events, when he first released all the horrifying monsters from the Chest of Demons. Van Ghoul manages to get him back to them, but this trauma has made Scooby decided he doesn't want to be in the ghost chasing business anymore, and quits the gang. Moving back in with his parents (Mumsy and Dada Doo), he refuses to even speak with any of his old associates, other than telling them he is done and is not coming back. At a loss, the gang puts the pursuit of Time Slime on hold and starts to interview for a team replacement for Scooby, fielding many anthropomorphic dog interviewees. Flim-Flam, predictably, picks the absolute worst candidate: Bernie Gumsher, who is cowardly like Scooby but also dim, lazy and extremely unmotivated. The reformed team resumes the hunt, but are easily captured by Time Slime. Vincent, observing this disastrous turn through his crystal ball, takes a more subtle approach to bring Scooby back into the fold. He visits Scooby and shows him, by use of the time scepter, the future if things continue the way they are. The world has totally fallen into ruin, Time Slime has absolute rule, and his old friends have either turned evil or insane. This gives Scooby new resolve, and, in a rare form for Scooby, fiercely attacks Time Slime and defeats him singlehandedly. The gang welcomes Scooby back into the fold, whereas Bernie is ambivalent (indeed, maybe even relieved) with his dismissal from the team. Characters Main characters: * Gang ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Scrappy-Doo ** Daphne Blake ** Flim-Flam Supporting characters: * Vincent Van Ghoul * Bernie Gumsher * Dada-Doo * Mumsy-Doo Villains: * Time Slime * Bogel * Weerd * Zomba * Marcella Other characters: * Nurse * Bonecrusher Bigelow * Boys * Girl * Daily Skrorkle announcer * News Nightline TV reporter * Ronald Reagan Locations * Cuckoosberg ** Lair of Lost Time * Dooville ** Dooville Veterinary Hospital ** Mumsy and Dada-Doo's home * Daphne Blake's home * News Nightline * Washington, D.C. ** The White House Objects * Time scepter * Chest of Demons Vehicles * TBA Cast Continuity * While trapped in the time vortex, Scooby sees himself releasing the 13 Ghosts from the Chest of Demons which happened in the first episode. He also sees Zomba and Marcella, whom he captured in That's Monstertainment and When You Witch Upon a Star, respectively. Notes/trivia * The Lair of Lost Time is also referred to as the Lair of Time. * This episode is the first time in the franchise that Scooby is seen as a newborn; he looks exactly like Scrappy, except for being a darker shade of brown. * It bears noting that, at the end of the episode, Scooby fearlessly confronts Time Slime alone, frees his friends, destroys the trap, takes down one of the thirteen ghosts, Bogel and Weerd singlehandedly in seconds. This seems to hint that, aside from Scooby's usual cowardly reactions, he can be extremely competent and brave at battling ghosts when he's motivated - perhaps, it was the sight of his beloved friends in danger that triggered Scooby's inner courage. Cultural references * The episode references the film It's a Wonderful Life, in which a man named George Bailey (played by the late James Stewart) gets to see how many things would have gone wrong if he had never been born. * The President of the United States is Ronald Reagan, who was in office at the time of this episode. On his desk is a jar of jellybeans - Reagan was famous for loving Jelly Belly brand Jellybeans. * The post-apocalyptic future is inspired by the Mad Max franchise. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * In the past when Mumsy held baby Scooby, his fur color was normal brown. But in the next scene it was the same shade of brown as Scrappy's. * In the auditions, Flim-Flam's fingers transform from four to five. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * In the future, Daphne and Shaggy (and even Bogel and Weerd) look significantly older, whereas Flim-Flam and Scrappy do not appear to have aged at all. * In the present, Mumsy and Dada-Doo appeared younger than they did in their previous appearances where they apparently were in their senior years. Home media * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 29, 2010. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo episodes